A Dream Not Made To Be Broken
by XDancingTillFlamesX
Summary: For children all over the world, it’s a dream come true: a starring role in an award winning Broadway show. The singing, the dancing, the costumes. The signing of autographs and the applause at the end of each show
1. A dream beginning

A Dream not

Made to Be Broken

For children all over the world, it's a dream come true: a starring role in an award winning Broadway show. The singing, the dancing, the costumes. The signing of autographs and the applause at the end of each show. This is what Angelina wanted more than anything but she was never going to get a chance seeing as she lived half way across the world from where many people became famous, Broadway. But can she get to the next best thing? Can she actually get a part in the hottest new Broadway Musical?

This is my first fan fiction so any advice would be great.

I do not own the Character's who are portrayed in the play e.g., Nala and Simba. I also do not own anything that is related to the Broadway Musical or the movie. But I do own Angelina, Paige and Morgan so far.

Ps Anyone who gives a review will be added into the story. Either as an Actor, Dancer, Stage Manager, Make up artists, Press, (or people who know some of the cast members:) etc

Thanks Hope you like the story:)

Angelina looked over at the clock in the classroom room wall almost an hour had passed from when her last class for the day had started. In a few minutes she hoped that the bell would ring as she wanted to go and check the notice board outside the main office to see if anything had been put up regarding audition's for school play's or better yet another musical that was going to be coming to Sydney. She had always wanted to be an actress even when she was a little kid who could barely talk. But now she knew that she could defiantly have a chance as now she had been enrolled in a special acting school that allowed children to keep up with their schoolwork aswell as their other acting commitments.

Once the bell had gone she waited for her friend, Paige to meet her outside her class so they could work home together. They only lived a few houses apart so they had decided it would be good to work home together aswell.

'Hey Angelina'

'Hey Paige, Do you mind if we go and looked over at the notice board before we go home? I really want to have a look in case their is something new'

"Yeah sure I might have a look aswell. Seeing as I have finished the other play aswell," Paige said and than started to walk along the hallways. Paige had been in a few different plays either for school or for an actual company. The last one she had been in had just finished a few months earlier and now she was looking forward to trying again for a new job.

'I really want to be in a musical but there are never any good parts for me. The part is for either someone older than me or for a younger person.' Angelina sighed she had never been in a play let alone a musical's wished she could have been like her friend. Paige had been in many plays including Miss Saigon.

'You'll find something soon I promise' Paige said, She knew how upset Angelina was because when she had started acting she would always be the one who was left out as all the other kids in her class had already been in play or a TV show. But when se had been about 6 she had had her first play. She had played one of the munchkins in the wizard of oz d than she had started to play other roles aswell.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Both mixed up in their own thoughts. Angelina wandered if she would ever be in play. She had been trying for many parts but never got anywhere. She knew that she had no experience though but she knew that if she was given a chance she could try.

Once they had reached the noticed board they both read some of the new plays that were coming to Sydney and ones that the school was going to be performing. Angelina than walked over to the right side of the board and looked at the auditions that were being held in the school and auditions that were being held for other plays that were coming to Sydney.

'Hey Angelina look what's coming to Sydney this spring' Paige pointed to one of the notices and Angelina walked over to her friend and started to read the Flyer:

The Lion King

The Broadway Musical

Giraffes strut, birds swoop, gazelles leap! The entire savanna comes to life and, as the music soars,

Pride Rock slowly emerges. This is THE LION KING.

Marvel at the breathtaking spectacle of animals miraculously brought to life "in a blaze of fabulous imagination" by a cast of over 40 actors.

Wonder at the inspiration of award-winning director/designer Julie Taymor, as one of the most successful films in history is stunningly recreated

Live on stage. Thrill to the pulsating rhythms of the African Pride lands and an unforgettable score including Elton John and Tim Rice's Oscar®

-Winning "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" and songs by South African composer Lebo M, Mark Mancina, Jay Rifkin,

Julie Taymor, and Hans Zimmer.

Coming this October!

'Wow. I cant believe its going to come here' Paige said as she looked over at Angelina who was back over at the auditions list. Paige got no reply from her friend' Angelina? Hello?' Paige still got no answer so she walked over to see what her friend was staring at. It was a flyer saying that The Lion king was going to be audition for young kids with lots of talent to play the energetic Lion cubs, Simba and Nala.

The Lion King

The Broadway Musical

In the stage version of THE LION KING there are two children's roles: Young Simba and Young Nala.

Due to child employment regulations we have currently decided to cast four boys to play Young Simba

And four girls to play Young Nala

**Physical and skill requirements for Young Simba & Young Nala: **

1. To be able to act, sing and move well.

2. To reside within the Melbourne metropolitan area.

3. To be 135-148cm height range and be the appropriate weight for their height

4. To be 9-12 years of age at the time of casting

We encourage children of all cultural heritages to audition

**Role descriptions:**

**Young Simba (Young Lion)**  
Young Simba is tough and energetic

**Age**: 9-12  
**Height**: 4'4"-4'8", 135cm - 148cm

**Young Nala (Young Lioness) **  
Young Nala is tough and energetic

**Age**: 9-12  
**Height**: 4'4"-4'8", 135cm - 148cm

Angelina was very interested in the audition as she was just young enough to audition for the role of Young Nala. They company were asking for kids who were between 9 to 12 years old and Angelina had just turned 12 so she knew that at least she was old enough to try for the role.

'Yeah I know I'm going to ask my parents if I can try out. Cause they are looking for young kids between 9 and 12 and I just turned 12 on July the 21st.'Angelina said and picked up one of the flyers that were pinned next to the audition sign and than put it in her bag. She wanted to show her mother when she got home.

'Yeah that is true and you have got alot of the requirements that they are wanting aswell, which is good. I might pick up a flyer aswell seeing as I might try for Young Nala aswell' Paige leaned over and grabbed the sheet of paper and than put it in her bag.' Come on our mother's are probably freaking out about where we are'

'That is true. We better go ' Angelina said and than turned around to the main school doors. She flicked her black hair out of her face and than waited for Paige to catch up. Both girls left the school than turned right once they had left the school grounds and than started to talk about the auditions.

'Hey guys wait up'

Angelina and Paige turned around and saw their friend running towards them. She was carrying a pink piece of paper that seemed to look like the same one that they had picked up about The Lion King audtions.' What's the piece of paper about?'

'Well I was just reading the school notice board and I saw that The Lion king was coming to Sydney in October. So I looked at the audition board and saw that there are two children's roles. Young Simba and Young Nala and they are going to be having auditions in about a week for both of them so a grabbed a sheet.' Morgan than handed the piece of paper to her friends to let them read it.

Angelina and Paige just laughed and than handed the piece of paper back to Morgan who didn't know what was so funny.' You know me ad Paige picked up the same sheet of paper. We both want to audition aswell 'Angelina said and than smiled.

'Imagine if we all got in. That would be really good' Paige said but than realised that it would probably never happen seeing as hundred's of kids would be trying for the roles of the Young cubs.

'If only that could happen. Well we better get home. CIA guy's tomorrow. I'll call you later Paige aswell' Angelina waved good bye to her friend's and than started to walk up the stairs of her house. She didn't have to knock on the door cause her mum was already waiting for her.


	2. Parents talking

'How was your day?'

'It was alright guess.' Angelina replied and than dumped her bag on the bottom landing of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. 'Hey mum. You know how I have been trying to get a part in a play now for like ages?'

Angelina's mum replied with a nod of her head.

'Well me and Paige looked at the notice board today at school and we saw that The Lion King is coming to Sydney and we looked over at the audition board and than saw that there are two children roles in the play and that they are going to be auditioning next week. And well I really want to try for the role of Young Nala. Please! 'Angelina looked over at her mother and smiled.

'Well I don't know. I mean you've never been on stage before and you probably don't have the right requirements sweety. And than there is the chance that you might get rejected and I really don't want your feelings to get hurt sweety' Angelina's mum looked over at her daughter and than realised that this was what her daughter wanted.

' Yeah mum I know but I really want to at least try I mean I cant get the part if I don't audition and bedside's if I don't get the part than I know that I have at least tried.' Angelina started to beg her mum to let her but just as she was about to plead again her mother shocked her.

'Angelina as long as you are sure that if you don't get in you want be really upset. I guess your dad and me could let you try for the role. As long as you don't get to excited in case you don't get the role ok?'

"Yes mum. Thank you so much' Angelina ran over to hr mum and gave her a hug.' I just need to get something from my bag' Angelina ran over to her bag and than grabbed the piece of paper she had picked up at school. 'Here mum I picked this up at school today when I was coming home, Its all about the audition and what they are looking for and where it is going to performed and stuff' Angelina handed her mum the paper and than walked back over to the kitchen bench and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

'I'll read it later when your father is home dear'

Angelina nodded and than walked upstairs to her bedroom and smiled and than put her glass down and flopped own onto her bed and couldn't believe what was going to happen. She was going to audition for one of the biggest musicals around The Lion King.

She decided to change into something else seeing as she was wearing her school uniform. She walked over to her wardrobe and flipped through her clothes. She decided on her chocolate brown mini skirt and her black and silver Zebra shirt that was hanging over her computer chair. She than tied her dark brown hair back into a low ponytail.

She decided to sit on her bed for a little while to think about a few things but mainly the lion king. She looked up at her ceiling and than reached over for her phone and rang Paige.

'Hi Mrs. Davidson, Is Paige home?'

'Yes she is I'll just go and get her for you' Mars Davidson replied and than went to go and get her daughter.

'Hey Paige Guess what?' Angelina almost screamed into phone and than jumped up off her bed and raced to the window, she was so pleased that her phone was a portable; she saw that her dad had just gotten home and knew that her parents were going to hopefully talk about the audition.

Hey, what's up?' Paige said knowing that her friend had some very good news to share.

'I showed my mum that flyer about the show and she said that she was going to have to talk my dad after he got home, he just got home so maybe they are going to talk about it now' Angelina sat down on her box seat and leaned against the wall and looked outside and saw her dad was already inside.

'Do you think they are going to say yes?' Paige asked, she had already asked her mum and of course she had said yes, but she didn't want to say she was going to audition if Angelina couldn't. Angelina was the one who really wanted to get in.

'I really think they will but who knows, I mean I have never done anything like this before though' Angelina said and than slowly stood up and worked towards her door and silently opened the door trying not to make a sound. She really wanted to know what was happening.

She peered over the banister and saw that her parent were what seemed to be looking at the flyer that Angelina had given to her mum.

Angelina's mum and dad, Leanne and Tony, sat down together in the dining room and looked over the Lion King flyer that there daughter had given to them.

**The Lion King**

**The Broadway Musical:**

**Audition information**

In the stage version of THE LION KING there are two children's roles: Young Simba and Young Nala. Due to child employment regulations we have currently decided to cast four boys to play Young Simba and four girls to play Young Nala.

Physical and skill requirements for Young Simba & Young Nala:

1. To be able to act, sing and move well.

2. To reside within the Sydney metropolitan area.

3. To be 135-148cm height range; and be the appropriate weight for their height

4. To be 9-12 years of age at the time of casting

We encourage children of all cultural heritages to audition.

**Role Descriptions:**

**Young Simba (Young Lion)**  
Young Simba is tough and energetic

**Age**: 9-12  
**Height**: 4'4"-4'8", 135cm - 148cm

**Young Nala (Young Lioness) **  
Young Nala is tough and energetic

**Age**: 9-12  
**Height**: 4'4"-4'8", 135cm - 148cm

Auditions take place in three stages: Initial group auditions, auditions with material from the show and finally, participation in the Cub School.

**INITIAL AUDITIONS **  
These take place after the auditions have been advertised in various media in Sydney and through invitation to children's agencies and other institutions. Auditions are of a group nature: 10-15 children are seen at one time and are taught a simple song with accompanying movement. Children do not need to prepare anything for this audition. These group auditions usually last for 15-20 minutes for each group.

Comfortable clothing is recommended. Girls: Skirts, dresses and make-up are not recommended.

The aim of the audition is to assess the following physical and skill requirements:

**1.** Acting, singing & movement skills  
**2.** Residence in Sydney (proof of residence may be required at a later time)  
**3.** Height and weight (135-148cm height range; and be the appropriate weight for their height).  
**4.** Age (proof of age may be required at a later time).

The Australian Casting Team along with a singing/ acting coach runs these auditions.

'I know it would be a lot of work for both of us but i mean doesn't Angelina's happiness mean alot aswell. I mean she was really happy when she got home today' Leanne spoke to her husband and than looked over at the flyer that was sitting on the coffee table in the lounge room.

'Yeah i know. But is it all worth it if she end up getting hurt?' Tony asked his wife and realised that she wasn't going to change.' But how are we supposed to get her all the way to where the audition is?'

'We will figure out something later okay? Come on help me dish out the dinner' Leanne got up from the dining chair and walked into the old fashioned kitchen.

'Paige I think I have to go. Mum and dad are putting the dinner out.' Angelina spoke to her friend.

'Okay. Cool I'll see you tomorrow at school and tell me everything okay? Well better let you go. Cya' Paige hung up and than Angelina did. She really hoped that her parent's would tell her over dinner.


	3. Dinner Discussion

Hey Everyone!

I'm sorry for not updating recently; I've been really busy with my studies and stuff.

Thanks again, hope you like this chapter.

Please R&R

Queen Kiara!

Angelina decided to go downstairs and help set up the table. She thought that if she set the table that her parents would have more of a chance to talk about the audition. She jumped the last three steps and than walked into the dining room and got the cutlery and the nice china from the cupboard next to the mahogany table that was centered in the room.

'Hey dad' Angelina looked up and than place that last plate down. She had set three plates and cutlery up. Normally she would set the table for four or sometimes five, the extra two for her brother and sister who came for dinner a majority of nights. But her sister, Alexa was away on business; she had gone into the city to work with one of her friends to produce one of her books. While her brother, Daniel had gone over seas for a holiday for a few months.

'Out of the way Angelina' Leanne had a hot bowl of pasta in her hands so she was rushing to put it down seeing as it had mist coming from the tip of it. ' You two can sit down. I'll just get the drinks'

Angelina sat in her usual seat and waited for her mother to come back. She always waited for everyone to be at the table that way they were all included. Once her mother had poured a drink for everyone and sat down, Tony started dishing out the pasta, which was fettuccine, one of the family's favourite pasta dishes.

Angelina started to eat her pasta put soon stopped when she realized that no one had started talking. She hesitantly started to speak.' So, how was everyone's day today'

'Mine was all right, we started to work on one of the new computer programmes'Tony replied and than looked across at his wife and then back at his daughter.

'Really? Which one? The one for the photo graphics or the new computer game?' Angelina asked as she looked up at her dad and put her cutlery down.

'Both actually. But me and your mother both want to talk to you about something serious now Angelina' Tony said as he looked over at his wife and nodded slightly as he put his cutlery down and pushed his plate over to the side, so that he wouldn't spill anything on himself or his work clothes, which he hadn't changed out of yet.

'Well as you know Angelina, me and your father have been down here for awhile discussing about what you told me earlier today and we read the flyer that you handed to me when you came back from school. And well we have decided to.' Leanne started to feel the tears well up in her eyes, as she knew that her 'baby' was growing up.

'Well what your mother is trying to say is that we have decided to let you audition for The Lion King, under two conditions, firstly you do all your schoolwork before practicing, secondly, if you don't get into the final selection please don't beat yourself up over it okay?'

'You really mean? I mean thank you so much and I promise that I will stay on top of all my school work for the next few weeks' Angelina jumped up and ran around to the other side of the table and hugged her mother and than her father. 'Oh that reminds I have a science test tomorrow, I better go and study for a while before I go onto the Internet to look up some things.'

Angelina walked up the stairs and started to think about a few things and how her dream was starting to get stringed together, but all she had to do at the moment was hope to be one of the eight children selected to dazzle the audiences twice a week.

Leanne and Tony stayed silent for just a few minutes after Angelina had left the room both just wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"An ways look seeing as you cooked dinner again tonight, I will clean up after I get changed ok.'Tony said he pushed his chair out and then leaned over and planted a kiss on his wife's head and than got up and left the room.

Leanne ignored what her husband had said and quickly piled the plates up and put them in the kitchen on the sink near the back door and than walked into the lounge room which was opposite the stairs leading upstairs and flicked on the televisions and saw that 'Friends' was on and it was one of her favourite episodes as well, The one with all the cheesecake.

Once Tony had come down he realized that his wife and already cleaned the dining table up as she was already sitting in the lounge room and watching TV.' That was nice of you to clean the table for me'

"Yeah I did but you have to wash up this time, all the plates are in the back sink' Leanne said as she looked up at her husband and then back at the television screen.

"Well I better go and clean them then' Tony replied to his wife and walked away. Meanwhile Angelina was upstairs writing out some study notes for the test.

Angelina kept looking back up at the clock and then her mobile, which was switched off so that no one could contact her while she was studying.

About an hour later, Angelina had studied about 20 pages of writing and had written some notes so that she could go through them during her free period before the test, without having to carry the 2 kilo text book, all day.

As she got up form her chair, her mother walked in and sat on her double bed, which was in the middle of the room against the wall.' So have you done all your homework?'

'Yes, I wrote about 3 pages of study notes for the test tomorrow and I also read through the new play we are studying at school' Angelina replied as she got up and walked over to her full length mirror and pulled her hair out of the pony tail and started to plait it so that it wouldn't get messed up in the night when she was asleep.

'Very well done Angelina, anyways seeing as tomorrow is Friday, I was wandering of you would like to go over to Paige's house for the night, that way you two could study for school and possibly practice for the audition' Leanne said as she turned around and looked over at her daughter who was now going through her closet, trying to find her pajama's.

"Really. That would be fantastic, Thanks mum, I'll sms and let her know then. I'll be back I just want to go and get changed' Angelina walked out of the room and walked down to the bathroom.

Thanks again everyone for the reviews!

Cya

Queen Kiara


End file.
